


Spanking

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: And its goooood, Astrid gets a taste of her own medicine, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern AU, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Forever playfully smacking her boyfriends cute butt, Astrid wasn't expecting the revenge. She certainly didn't expect to like it.





	Spanking

**Spanking prompt! Because lets face it, it was time.**

**Astrid is always smacking Hiccup's butt, because he has a great butt. One day the tables are turned, and Astrid realises she likes it.**

**Modern AU.**

**On we roll!**

-HTTYD-

Astrid looked up just in time to see her boyfriend standing up, exceedingly happy to get a full view of his cute butt. As he passed, she landed a firm smack on the tempting shapely curve there. Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled indulgently.

"Careful or I'll have to sit on a pillow."

"Aww who's a little baby with a sore bottom? Want me to rub some cream on it?"

Hiccup stuck his tongue out, rubbing at his frequently-abused backside. Astrid snickered to herself - it was true she did smack his butt a lot, but she liked it so much and it was just  _so_  touchable. Turning back to her work on the table, Astrid accidentally knocked over her cup sending coffee all over the place. In her haste to lift laptop and papers from the danger zone, it mostly ended up on her favourite skirt.

"Damnit! Open the washing machine for me babe? I don't wanna risk this staining."

Hiccup nodded and pulled it open while Astrid put her stuff in a safe place. As she unzipped her skirt she saw Hiccup picking up kitchen roll for the spill. Bending down to put her skirt in the machine, Astrid was about to stand up when a resounding  _smack_ shocked a yelp from her lips. She could hear Hiccup chuckling to himself, turning round with something between shock and a glare on her face.

"What? Figured you liked doing it so much I deserved a shot."

When Astrid said nothing, Hiccup held up his hands in apology.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry Astrid."

Realising she was silent still, Astrid shook her head.

"Just wasn't expecting it. No distracting me from saving my skirt."

"Sorry love. I'm gonna clean the table now."

Astrid quickly added a few other things rather than waste the entire wash cycle on her skirt, then switched on the machine. She turned to see Hiccup cleaning the table with his cute butt in the air and turned away, needing something to put on rather than strut in her underwear - not that Hiccup would mind, but the kitchen chairs were cold.

All the while, she was ignoring the spark of heat filling her groin.

Had she  _liked_ that?

No, that was ridiculous.

Astrid told herself that all the way to their bedroom, where she peeled off her tights to change them for a pair of shorts. As her hand brushed the heat that felt like Hiccup's hand was fucking  _branded_ into her ass cheek, Astrid felt another throb of the yep-definitely-arousal she was denying.

Shaking her head, Astrid pulled on her shorts and felt her backside pulse again. Heat flushed her whole body for a brief second.

Alright.

Fine.

She liked it.

But Astrid was nothing if not thorough, and decided she needed to find out more. But not with Hiccup knowing. He would be far too smug about it.

Astrid lowered her shorts and underwear as she twisted around in the mirror, seeing a visible handprint on the pale skin. Even  _that_ made her feel a little hot. Damnit.

If she wanted to test it out some more... Astrid needed to give Hiccup a target. Apparently her current attire wasn't doing her ass any favours if it took half-naked bending at the right time to make him do it. Discarding the shorts, Astrid picked out her tight jeans and pulled them on. Checking out her reflection, Astrid nodded to herself. Yep. Her still-tingling butt looked great.

Hiccup notably checked her out when she headed back out, but his hands didn't stray behond her shoulder when she kissed him. Not even when she squeezed his ass. Gods, his ass was great. Of course, he might still be worried he had hurt her because of her momentary stunned silence earlier. In which case he would make double super sure not to touch her in case she was in pain.

She could wait a few days.

Astrid was careful not to let him  _see_ the reddened handprint on her ass that night in bed, not wanting him to worry it hurt. The tingle as his weight pressed hers down didn't die, even hours later that solitary slap affecting Astrid. It  **definitely**  needed to happen again.

The hand print was gone the next day, but Astrid quivered inside every time she remembered it. Waiting a few days for Hiccup to forget about not touching her ass was almost unbearable, but then Astrid began doing her best to tempt him.

She smacked his ass at almost any given opportunity anyway, but Astrid began to do it to the point she expected him to question it so she could challenge him a little. He didn't.

Astrid wore shorts and tight jeans and even tried nothing but her underwear and a t-shirt. Anything to tempt him toward the generally butt area, but while Hiccup  _looked_ he didn't touch. It was bloody frustrating.

_What_  did a girl have to do for an ass slap these days?

Resorting to drastic measures, Astrid waited until they were absorbed in some heavy making out before grabbing his hands and physically moving them to the desired area. Hiccup squeezed and kneaded the yielding flesh and Astrid moaned encouragingly against his mouth, but Hiccup  _still_  didn't do what she really wanted.

Growing frustrated, Astrid even went to the trouble of bending over more deliberately, more slowly. Hiccup would sometimes blush a little or stammer or even make a hot little noise, but apparently he had the self-control of a virgin nun when it came to touching the butt practically being waved in his face.

Eventually, Astrid grew tired of waiting. She was a strong, independent woman. She could ask her boyfriend to try something new in bed. They had an adventurous sex life already... surely asking him to take him over her knee and spank her wouldn't scare him?

It scared her a little. That one hand print had lit her on fire... Astrid wondered if she could handle several. But she  _ached_ to find out.

"Babe?"

"Yeah Astrid?"

Hiccup looked around from where he was unbuckling his belt, jeans hanging loose on his slim hips. Astrid tried not to get distracted by the top of his butt sticking out from the very top of his waistband.

"You too tired tonight?"

His mouth tipped up in a slight smirk.

_"Again?_  You're insatiable milady."

They'd already had sex that morning, then fooled around after they got in from work. But Astrid was starting to get hot just thinking of his hand on her ass.

"Well, I wanted to try something new."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, miming checking things off on his fingers much to her confusion.

"Nope. Can't think of anything we haven't tried."

"Jackass. If you're gonna be a dick I'm not asking."

Hiccup immediately backtracked, almost tripping over his jeans as he held his hands out in apology.

"I'm sorry, I realise it can be tough to ask for stuff and I was being very unsupportive. What does milady desire?"

Astrid thawed immediately; he was too genuinely apologetic to be mad at. And his eagerness was always appealing.

"Well, how do you feel about... spanking?"

Hiccup cocked his head, perplexed.

"Astrid, you slap my ass every day. Several times, in fact-"

"I meant me!"

She blurted it out before she lost her nerve. Hiccup had automatically assumed that Astrid, with her usually-admittedly-dominant sexual appetites, had meant she wanted to spank him. He took a minute to process, looking down at his hand like it had committed a cardinal sin.

"Y-you?"

Astrid nodded, biting her lip as she felt suddenly embarrassed. Hiccup had had his tongue and cock  _in_ her ass before, why was she so nervous asking him to put his hand on it? Granted in a very particular way, but still...

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Have been for a while but you never took the bait."

A light seemed to go off in Hiccup's mind.

"Oh, so  _thats_ why you've been torturing me with your ass constantly?"

She nodded again and Hiccup's demeanour changed, suddenly more comfortable now he knew this wasn't a spur of the moment thing. Now he knew it was something she really wanted.

"You wanna roleplay this or just jump to the main event?"

"Roleplay makes us both cringe or laugh. Just kiss me?"

Hiccup obliged immediately, placing his hands on her waist and lower back, pulling Astrid in close as their mouths moved across the others with long-learned familiarity. Astrid felt her knees go a little weak as Hiccup made sure to stroke the sensitive lines of her sides as he lifted off her shirt, raising goosebumps over her skin as she trembled with anticipation. She'd ditched her bra as soon as she got home, so her breasts were bare to hungry eyes.

Then his hands were on her ass and Astrid felt her arousal climb several notches at once, quivering in Hiccups arms as he made short work of her jeans, pushing the comfortably-loose material off and letting them pool around her ankles. Hiccup dug his fingers in and  _lifted_  Astrid out of the puddle of clothing, chuckling as she let out a small sound of surprise.

There was, naturally, a brief instance of awkwardness as they tried to work out how best to get Astrid 'over his knee', but the couple were comfortable enough with each other that it didn't kill their buzz.

Astrid was trying not to noticeably shiver with the anticipation, but since Hiccup had most of her body across his lap he couldn't really fail to notice. She suspected if he couldn't yet, Hiccup would soon notice her wetting his jeans as her arousal grew. He hadn't wanted to just have her on his knees - they were too bony apparently.

"You sure about this?"

"Mhmm."

"Stop me if it's too much or just no fun?"

"Always."

Her hands gripped his other leg as Hiccup ran his over her ass, even the small touch making her twitch needily. Astrid whimpered encouragingly, trying to spur Hiccup on.

The sound made them both jump as Hiccup finally smacked her ass, though for different reasons. Astrid felt a bolt of heat tear through her; Hiccup probably wasn't expecting it to be so loud.

"Fuck!"

"You ok?"

"A-again."

Bolstered, Hiccup raised his hand again and the resounding  _smack!_ sound was almost as thrilling as the sensation it produced. The sting was real, but the heat it left burning into Astrid felt fucking incredible and she could already feel herself get wetter, the material of Hiccups jeans notably damp.

"M-more!"

Hiccup didn't let up, even managing to work out how to raise his knee slightly to reach more of her ass, to ensure the burning heat covered her all over and Astrid moaned, nails digging in to his thigh where her fingers tightened.

His palm felt like a fiery brand, coming down on her ass again and again and Astrid thrilled in every bolt of lightning pleasure, the pain a rather pleasant burning ache that pulsed whenever he stopped for a second. Her clit seemed to throb in time with the pulsing burn in her ass and Astrid wished she could reach to touch herself, but Hiccup's leg was in the way and so she shifted really quite unsubtly.

Hiccup let her, doing his best to keep that leg steady so each of the smacks he landed on her ass let Astrid rut against his knee and it was crude and shameless but  _gods_ was it doing the job for her now. Her knuckles turned white where she gripped his leg, knowing that she could actually come from being taken over Hiccup's knee and spanked.

Or she  _could_  have, if Hiccup hadn't  _stopped._

"H-Hiccup!"

He didn't resume as she so wanted him to, instead placing his hands under her torso and lifting her.

"Why did you stop?"

Hiccup's cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving. Astrid wasn't the only one affected it seemed.

"Because I was about to come in my pants."

Astrid rolled her eyes, crawling along the bed to lie on her side rather than try to sit on her glowing backside.

"So now we're both unsatisfied?"

Her words were a little sharp but  _damn_ Astrid had been  _so close..._

"Only until I get my jeans off."

Suddenly, Astrid felt a lot more forgiving as Hiccup placed a hand on her hips, the other on her back and pushed her on to all fours, then shucked his jeans and grabbed a condom. He could put those on in his sleep with all the practice Astrid made him do, so thankfully she wasn't waiting long for Hiccup to kneel behind her.

Another smack landed on her ass, prompting Astrid to growl as she turned around to find her smirking boyfriend.

"You didn't think you were off the hook did you?"

Any witty retort Astrid might have come up with died before it was born as Hiccup gripped her hips and pressed inside her, slaking an empty ache within her until his lean stomach was flush against her. Hiccup made a few shallow thrusts, testing if Astrid could take it as though the wet, aroused mess he had made of her wasn't telling enough.

Once he knew she could, Hiccup set a pace as blistering as the heat left by his hand on her ass. His hips slammed into the already-sensitive skin, each thrust sending secondary waves through Astrid with the pressure reminding her of his hand. Hiccup was groaning and cursing under his breath as he fucked her, Astrid ending up moaning into a face full of bedsheet when her arms gave out from holding her up.

He slapped her ass  _again_ and Astrid jolted, feeling the climax build to breaking point but she needed one more push...

"Again!"

Her word was muffled in the bed but Hiccup heard her, delivering one last smack to her ass and Astrid finally shattered. She fisted at the sheets between her fingers as she spasmed on Hiccup's cock, moaning and thrashing and probably saying something that resembled his name between unintelligible sounds while pleasure tore through her body. It crashed over her in long, burning waves that seemed endless, eventually washing away to leave Astrid a spent, shaky mess that barely registered Hiccup coming with a near-silent gasp behind her.

He pulled out after a minute, leaving Astrid slumped in the same spot she had been before, muscles too shaky to do a whole lot other than stay there trying to return to Earth.

"Astrid? You ok?"

"Mhmm."

Hiccup nudged at her shoulder and Astrid fell to her side, grinning broadly and stretching as best she could now she was horizontal... ish again. Her ass still felt like it was burning but all the reward chemicals dumped into her system by orgasm left it feeling more of a pleasant warmth.

"I can't deny that was pretty good. One of our best, if a little fast."

"Mmm."

Astrid still couldn't talk it seemed. Hiccup chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle her cheek and kiss her, gratified to find her responding.

"Roll on your front for me love?"

Astrid complied, if only because she knew that position wouldn't hurt. Something cold touched her backside and Astrid hissed, but Hiccup cooed soothingly to relax her and began massaging the cream into her butt. It was hugely welcome on her abused backside, leaving Astrid well-fucked, satisfied and relaxed. Hiccup even leant forward and placed a kiss at the base of her spine, which made Astrid's tummy flutter happily.

Hiccup left to clean up, came back to crawl into bed next to an unmoving Astrid.

"So, how was it?"

Yawning as the bed called her exhausted body to dreamland, Astrid only managed one word.

_"Awesome."_

Then she was gone.

Waking up the next morning, Astrid was confused by her belly-sleep position. Her neck was a little stiff from it too - she was usually a side sleeper. Rolling onto her back to stretch, Astrid yelped in pain as she realised her ass felt like one giant  _bruise._

"What it is?"

Hiccup was up like a shot, though his eyes were closed and he was holding out his hand like he had been dreaming about sword fighting or something.

"Sore."

"Oh. You ok?"

"Mmm. Just sitting delicately for a day or so. Like you when I topped."

Hiccup snorted, rubbing his face as he and his usual chaotic bed hair got up, morning wood obvious as he was naked and if Astrid wasn't certain she'd cry, she would have called him back to the bed to 'help' him.

Stumbling upright on uncooperative legs, Astrid checked her bare butt out in the mirror. It was faintly pink, but nothing to indicate the soreness she was experiencing. Hiccup had coffee and breakfast on the go by the time Astrid had taken a quick shower and put on some loose shorts and a t-shirt to head out in.

"You sure you're alright? I didn't want to leave you sitting funny."

Astrid leant back, humming to herself as she remembered the erotic experience the discomfort had come from.

"That's the best part."

-HTTYD-

**May or may not be obvious spanking isn't my forte. Ah well. Nothing like a morning smut fix.**


End file.
